Communication systems using DSL technologies are commonly utilized to provide communication services to customer premises. DSL technologies enable service providers to utilize telephone lines to connect customers to, for example, a high data-rate broadband Internet network, a broadband service and/or broadband content. An example telephone line uses twisted-pair copper wire to provide Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) services. A communication company and/or service provider may utilize a plurality of DSL modems implemented by a DSLAM at a central office (CO), a remote terminal (RT) or a serving area interface (SAI) to provide DSL communication services to a plurality of customer-premises DSL modems located at respective customer premises. In general, a DSLAM receives broadband service content for a subscriber from, for example, a backbone server. A CO DSL modem at the DSLAM forms from the content a downstream DSL signal to be transmitted to a customer-premises DSL modem via a telephone line that electrically couples the CO DSL modem at the SAI, RT or CO to the customer-premises DSL modem. Likewise, the CO DSL modem receives an upstream DSL signal from the customer-premises DSL modem via the corresponding subscriber's telephone line, and the DSLAM provides the data received via the upstream DSL signal to the backbone server.